tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Johannes
Johannes is a dark BLU Medic Freak created by Jillian189. He is a cyborg who is frequently seen together with Aeron. His theme is Where Is My Mind? by Pixies. Biography Johannes is an old friend of David Armstrong, being both survivors of a vicious surprise ambush that decimated their original team. David, who was captured and turned into a Freak by YLW mercenaries, fought his way to freedom. Together, he and Johannes founded a new BLU team. Johannes later had a close affair with fellow teammate Banshee. However, it didn't last, as the same YLW mercenaries who captured David ambushed the BLU team again, this time kidnapping Johannes. The horrible experiments Johannes endured while in captivity permanently shattered his mind. He was eventually rescued, but he was mentally too far gone to be salvaged. Banshee, who loved Johannes dearly, blamed David and attacked the BLU Soldier in a rage. In the end, Banshee left the team, while everyone began looking after Johannes to atone for their supposed "mistake" of not saving him in time. Appearance Johannes is a dark-BLU Medic wearing the Das Maddendoktor (with A Distinctive Lack of Hue), a dark BLU version of the Medic's coat with the Quadwrangler (with yellow buttons) and a BLU Merc's Muffler (with the Australium Gold color) Before his kidnapping and conversion into a cyborg, Johannes wore a Medical Mystery and the Vintage Tyrolean. Personality and Behavior Johannes is a simple-minded and childish BLU Medic who frequently displays strange behavior that is similar to autism. This includes intense interest in whatever catches his fancy, a generally short attention span, erratic yet simplistic speech patterns, and increased emotional sensitivity. He is overtly curious and will often wander off to explore unsupervised. Despite this, there are underlying hints of the person he once was. On occasion, Johannes will briefly display compassion along with a genuine desire to heal his team. He also becomes calmer and displays significant control over his powers in this state. Due to subconscious traumatic memories, Johannes is severely frightened by YLW mercenaries to the point of feeling upset whenever he sees one. Because of his guileless and innocent personality, Johannes often finds himself attacked by Freaks who either see him as an easy target, or feel sorry for him and see killing Johannes as an act of mercy. Johannes tends to see his teammate Aeron as a mother figure and is heavily dependent on her. Powers and Abilities * Enhanced physical condition -- Due to being fitted with cybernetic implants, Johannes is stronger, tougher, and faster than the average mercenary. He's unaware of this, however. * Psionics -- Johannes possesses fairly powerful psychic abilities. They were awoken when Johannes was experimented on by YLW mercenaries, at the cost of his mind. ** Telepathy -- Johannes can read the minds of other people. His eyes glow white and crackle with light blue electricity when he uses his telepathic abilities. ** Telekinesis -- One of his most powerful abilities, Johannes can manipulate inanimate objects with his mind. It is also the most dangerous, as he tends to cause collateral damage with it when upset. His telekinesis manifests as light blue electricity surrounding a chosen target(s). ** Healing -- Johannes can heal wounds as if they never happened. Unlike most Medics, Johannes uses his psychic powers to heal as opposed to the Medigun. His healing powers manifest as soft blue energy. ** "Charge me, Jo!" -- Johannes mimics the effects of the Medic's Ubercharge by covering a person with a protective telekinetic coating that, combined with his healing powers, also restores the person to full health. Unlike a typical Ubercharge, Johannes' version can be activated over greater distances, since he is not using technology. Faults and Weaknesses * Johannes' obliviousness and short attention span tends to leave him vulnerable to attack from hostile Freaks, as he can be easily distracted to the point of mentally shutting out surrounding events. * Due to the physical strain on his body caused by his psychic powers, Johannes has developed narcolepsy, a chronic sleep disorder that causes overwhelming drowsiness during the day. This also leaves him vulnerable to attack as he tends to fall asleep at inopportune moments. ** Johannes will also fall asleep if he overexerts himself by using his psychic powers to perform a feat that he normally wouldn't do. * Johannes has completely forgotten all his combat experiences before he was kidnapped. Therefore, he is heavily dependent on his teammates to protect him from hostile Freaks and other threats. * Johannes is vulnerable to EMP and magnetic fields due to the numerous cybernetic implants in his body. * Johannes can only heal physical wounds. Psychic injuries and magic-related ailments such as curses are out of the question. * Johannes' unconscious memories of Banshee makes him prone to readily trusting every Sniper that he meets (except YLW ones). This can lead to serious problems later when the Sniper in question turns out to be evil or a disguise/illusion. * Due to his childlike behavior, Johannes often unwittingly causes destruction and chaos with his psychic powers, hurting both foe and friend alike. It is advisable to avoid him when he gets upset. Trivia * Johannes' creation was inspired by Jillian189's experiences with autism, having autistic friends and an autistic sibling. * Johannes was also inspired by the character Cyborg 001 from the anime Cyborg 009, with his backstory bearing heavy similarities to said character. However, his profile was later overhauled to give Johannes more originality as a TF2 Freak. * Johannes' name is a Latin variant of the Greek name Ιωάννης, which is derived from the Hebrew יוֹחָנָן (Yehochanan), meaning "Yahweh is gracious". This fits in with Johannes being blessed with psychic powers during a terrible crisis, but at the cost of his mind. * Johannes was also partly inspired by the animated movie AKIRA, one of Jillian189's favorite movies. Category:Medics Category:Concepts made by Jillian189 Category:BLU Team Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Neutral Good Category:Magicians Category:Freaks with Theme Songs